You know what , i love you ♥♥
Von Leah gustin...thumb|368px Nur so... Das wird wie man es sehen kann eine Sebinn FF...es wird öffters zu rückspulungen kommen zu Grundschulzeiten u.s.w Mehr will ich dazu noch nichts sagen ;) Hoffe sie gefällt euch :D *Das wiedersehen* Quinn's sicht Ich war jetzt 17 und hatte keinen plan was ich nach der Schule machen will.Ich ging Spazieren und überlegte ob ich villeicht mit dem Singen aufhören will oder irgendwie in der richtung.Ich kaufte mir ein Kaffee und ging in den Park.Ich hollte mein Handy raus und find an mit Rachel Sms zu schreiben.Plötzlich rufte jemand meinen Namen ich drhte mich um und suchte den geheimnisvollen rufer.Ich dreht mich mehr mal um meine eigende Achse als ein junger gut Aussehender Mann zu mir kam.Er lächelte mich an und hatte ein stralendes Lächeln.Als er bei mir stand sagte er zu mir "Quinnie ich hab die gerufen." Ich guckte ihn verwirrt an.Er lächelte noch mehr und sagte "Quinnie kennst du mich nicht mehr??" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte "Sorry aber wer bist du?" Er blieckte traurig auf den Boden und sagte "Ich bins Sebastian...Sebastian Smythe...du hast mich immer Siebel gennant." Ich überlegte kurz und dann viel mir alles weider ein.Ich lächelte und Umarmte ihn "Was machst du denn hier du bist doch mit 14 Jahren leider nach Paris gezogen." sagte ich er aber lächelte nur und sagte "Ich bin jetzt in Dalton und bei den Wablers." Mein strahlendes lächeln wurde sehr schnell zu einem schmollmund als er sagte das er auf der Dalton ist.Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte "hielflos "Also bist du jetzt Schwul?" Er kniff die Augen zusammen und find an herzhaft zu lachen er schüttelte den Kopf und mein Herz war erleichterter. Sebastian's sicht Ich fragte Quinn ob wir unsere Nummern austauschen könnenn und sie nickte.Als ich ihre Nummer hatte setzte sie sich hin und ich machte mal ebend unauffällig ein Anthumb|leftruferkennungs Foto.Sie merkte es zum glück nicht.Ich setzte mich zu ihr und ragte sie ob sie sich auch mal so wieder mit mir Treffen will.Sie strallte über beide Ohren und sagte "Jaaa gerne." Ich lächelte sie an und fragte "Ist es Morgen soo um...14 Uhr im Park da hinten irgendwo auf der Wiese ok?!" Sie fing an zu lachen und sagte "jaa irgendwo auf der Wiese ist ok." Quinn's sicht Als Sebastians Handy plötzlich Klingelte und er ran ging nutze ich miene Change und machte von ihm ein Foto.thumb|294pxEr schaute auf sein Handy und fing an zu lächeln.Als er es wieder weg steckkte fragte ich "Und war das deine Freundin oder warum hast du so gelächelt??" Er lächelte mich an und sagte "Nein ich bin Singel das war meine Papa und es gibt heut Abend Pizza zuhause.Und ich lächel weil ich es bermekt hab das du ein Foto von mir gemacht hast." Ich fing an zu lachen und sagte "Tja du hast doch auch eins von mir." er lächelte und sagte verlegen "Wenn du mir mein Foto zeigst zeig ich dir deins." Ich grinste über beide Ohren und sagte "Sind wir jetzt hier im Kindergarten??" Er nickte und sagte "Jaa wo denn sonst?" Ich lachte und sagte "Ok...aber als erstes will ich mein Foto sehen." Er hollte sein Handy raus und zeigte mir das Foto.Icch guckte ihn an und sagte "Ohh mein Gott bin ich.." "Wunderschön!" Unterbrach er mein Satz und ich lächelte und dankte ihn für das Kompliement.Er packte sein Handy wieder weg und ich zeigte ihn sein Foto.thumb|leftIch lächelte ihn an und sagte "Sicht doch Schick aus." Sebastian's sicht Als Quinn sagte das es gut aussieht sagte ich "Ja natürlich." Sie gute mcih an und schlug mir leicht gegen die Brust und sagte "Ach du eingebildeter depp...Siebel." Ich find an zu lachen und sagte "Ach komm es sieht doch nur so gut aus weil du das Foto gemach hast Quinnie." Sie find an zu lachen und bedankte sich.Ich schaute auf die auf die Uhr und fragte ob sie noch lust hätte ein bischen hier rum zu bummeln.Sie aber schuate auf ihr Handy und sagte "Nein sorry Siebel ich muss los..." Ich schaute traurig auf den Boden und sie sagte "Ach sei nicht Traurig wir können morgen beim Freundschftlichen Date noch mehr spaß haben." Ich lächelte sie und und dann Umarmten wir uns und sie ging weg. *Freundschaftliches Date* Quinn's sicht Ich treffe mich heute mit Sebastian wieder und freue mich einfach nur riesig.Ich nahm eine Decke mit und ging los zu Wiese wo wir uns Treffen wollten.Ich war zu früh da und das nutze ich um schonmal alles vorzubereiten.Als Sebastian ankam gucte er mich erst doof anthumb|274px nach der meinung -ich bin behindert- und ich lächelte ihn an.Er legte sein Skateboard weg und setzte sich zu mir und wir beide sagten erstmal nichts.thumb|leftEr Stand auf und hollte aus seiner Tasche eine Kamera und sagte "Quinn darf ich dich Naturschönheit Fotografieren?" Ich lächelte ihn herzhaft an und sagte "Ja klar." thumb|218pxEr macht Hunderte...nein Tausende Fotos von mir und lächelte immer wieder dabei.Er setzte sich zu mir und lachte erst und drehte sich dann zu mir und guckte mich an.Ich sah seine blauen so leuchten wie nochnie zu vor.Er kam mir immer näher und sagte "Quinn du bist eine echte Naturschönheit...wenn ich jetzt mal ein bischen schleimen darf...du bist einfach nur perfekt so hübsch wie du bist das haut jeden Mann weg..." Ich lächelte nur geschmeichelt und er nahm seine Kamera und zeigte mir das beste Foto was er voon mir gemach hatte.thumb|210pxIch traute mienen Augen nicht als er mir das zeigte.Ich guckte ihn mit offenem Mund an und sagte "Siebel...wow...du könntest Fotograf werden." Er lächelte mich an und packte die Kamera wieder weg.Er berührte mit seiner Hand meine Wange und war nurnoch 10cm von mir entfernd.Ich machte miene AUgen zu und spietzte miene Lippen.DOCH PLÖTZLICH!!! Sein Handy Klingelte und wir erschraken.Er ging ran mit eienr sehr vertrauten begrüßung.Als er aufstand nahm er seine sachen und packte sie zusammen.Er sagte "Sorry Quinn ich muss zu einer anderen Freundin." Ich guckte ihn traurig an und sagte "Wer denn?" Er lächelte mich an und sagte "Kennst du glaube nicht Santana Lopez." Ich guckte durch ihn hindurch und sagte "Nee du hast recht ich kenne sie nicht." Erlächelte mich an und ging dann.Das war ja mal ein tolles freundschaftliches Date dachte ih mir nur...und so sahß ich da erst noch alleine rum.thumb|left|201pxIch nahm mir Blumen in die Hand und riß die Blüten Blätter ab und sagte dabei immer den al zu bekannten spruch "Er liebt mich-Er liebt mich nicht-Er liebt mich-Er liebt mich nich..." und so weiter.Was bei mir rauskamm ear scheiße...wenns nach den Blumen geht liebt er mich nicht.Ich packte meine sachen ein und beschloss Santana am nächsten Tag in der Schule klar zu machen das Sebastian meiner ist. Bitches Fight